valentines
by XxmastofepicxX
Summary: i love you


Hibari entered his house with a bouquet of red and pink roses and a box of chocolates. he walked quietly in the kitchen and smiled, there she was, the back side of chrome reading a book. she was wearing a pink dress, a pinkish violet dress shawl, white thigh highs, and brown ankle boots. she looked extremely sexy, Hibari snuck up behind her and bent down. he then ran his tongue up her flower bomb scented neck, chrome merely opened her mouth and tilted her head back. "happy Valentines day my cute herbivore" he whispered nibbling on her ear, she smiled and giggled. she turned around in the chair and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss, Hibari placed the chocolates on the table along with the flowers. he pulled back leaving a strand of saliva behind, chrome licked her lips and looked at the chocolates and flowers. she smiled and stood up, "sit" she patted the seat. he did as she said and sat in the chair, she gave him a sexy devious smile and unzipped his jeans. she pushed the chocolates and flowers back and sat on the table. she pulled him into another kiss, Hibari pulled the chair up to the table and slid his hand under the skirt of her dress and into her panties, squeezing her butt. chrome tied her legs around him. he took the shawl off making her look away and blushing, her breast were pressed together by the laced top. Hibari ran his hand over her breast noticing she had no bra on, he smiled and licked the cloth over her breast. he untied the top making her breast bounce out of the tight top. "Mmm, i'm going to have to savor my little snack" he smiled brushing his lips over her nipples. he engulfed her nipple in his mouth and circled it with his tongue, chrome threw her head back and moaned loudly. he pulled back "tell me you're mine and mine only" she whispered pulling his hand over her breast "only you're, Nagi" he whispered brushing his lips over her cheek and lay a gentle kiss on her cheek, she smiled. she loved how he said her name, how it sounded when it left his lips.

he stood up, taking her a hold of her shoulders her laid her down on the dinning table. he leaned in and kissed her as his hands removed her panties. he moved down to her womanhood and pushed her skirt up, he pushed his lips to her womanhood, giving her light kiss. he snuck his tongue in and ran his hands up and down her soft legs making her shout his name over and over again, he then pushed his fingers into her. her moans turned into small cries as her walls tighted around his fingers, she reached her climax and covered hibari's fingers with her fluid. he examined the fluid on his finger and smiled, pulling her up and into his lap. she was still panting as she was pulled into his lap, she kissed him while her fingers tangled themsevles in his raven hair. she unbuttoned his shirt and massaged his tense neck and shoulders as hibari pushed himseft into her, she ached her back as she pulled his head between her breast. he brushed his lips over her bare chest and kissed her chest and neck "faster... oh god faster..." she moaned as he sped up. she evenchally ended up on the table again and hibari standing, "Nagi... Nagi" he groaned bitting her as felt her walls becoming tighter and warm fluid touching him, he reached his climax soon after her. "Happy... Happy Valentines" she whispered as he laid his head on her chest. he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, he tossed her in the bed "Im not done yet" he smiled kissing her roughly, her mind went blank.

she woke up at 3 in the morning, nude and next to hibari, she smiled. she loved how he held her after a night of love making, their bodies tied together by his arms. he was warm so very warm, and he looked so peaceful she turned her body in his arms waking him. he gave her a lazy smile, "Morning sunshine" she smiled giggling at his confused face. "Sunshine? How does that even compare to me?" he asked raising a brow, "well... you know... because you're...uhh... you know..." she blushed "Shut up!" she squalled making an angry pouty face at him. he chuckled at that expression, it was so cute. he kissed her breast "Pervert" she giggled barring her face in his chest. he disappeared under the covers, she screamed and laughted as he appeared on her. he was rubbing his face between her breast "Mmm Nagi's skin so soft" he breathed, he then licked her chest "ohh and she taste so devious he groaned, running his hands up and down her tiny torso as his fingers tickled her. "Stopppp" she giggled as he stopped he gave her a peck on the lips "i love you" she whispered as he deepens the kiss "I love you more" he breathed pulling back "My god you're so affectionate this morning" she giggled as he fell on matrus next to her "I wanna cuddle" she said, he bit his bottom lip. she knew he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not so she gave him the adorable pouty face, "i guess" he winked at her and pulled her into his arms. she closed her eyes and soon drifted off, hibari followed soon after.


End file.
